


Le Poing Ivre

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drunk!Lee, Drunken Fist, Friendship, Future Fic, Gaara is having fun, Gen, Hokage!Naruto, Humor, Kazekage!Gaara, Sparring, ninjas of Konoha, sand jutsu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee, du saké dans une bouteille de jus d'orange et le Kazekage en visite à Konoha... Le tout forme un mélange explosif.<br/>Naruto est en première ligne pour admirer le feu d'artifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Poing Ivre

**Author's Note:**

> Je poursuit l'archivage de mes vieilles fics Naruto.
> 
> One-shot librement inspiré par la splendide fic Drunken Fist de Maldoror-gw...

Naruto a su que quelque chose n’allait pas bien avant que le chuunin paniqué ne déboule vers lui en balbutiant « Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama ! » d’un air légèrement hystérique.  
Il faut dire qu’il est difficile de louper la décharge de puissance qui traverse l’air lorsque Gaara utilise le sable… Le chakra englue l’air, l’alourdi, et même les civiles le sentent, bien qu’ils soient incapables d’expliquer le soudain malaise.  
Aussitôt Naruto s’est précipité, abandonnant le conseil en pleine réunion et évaluant les différentes possibilités.  
Tentative d’assassinat ? Possible, mais dans ce cas pas d’inquiétude pour Gaara, plutôt pour le pauvre assassin et pour l’incident diplomatique qui ne manquera pas : le Kazekage attaqué alors qu’il est en visite à Konoha fera les choux gras des Conseils des deux villages, et Naruto a mal à la tête rien que d’y penser.  
Mais peut-être n’est ce qu’une simple séance d’entraînement ? Si Lee s’est mis en tête de défier Gaara… Non… pas en plein village, et la qualité du chakra qui empoisse l’air dit que c’est du sérieux…  
 _Et merde… pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi !_

« Hokage-sama ! »  
Le chuunin venant en sens inverse s’est précipité vers lui.  
« C’est Lee-san, Monsieur ! Il se bat avec le Kazekage ! »  
 _Oh merde…_ Se pourrait-il que Gaara ait perdu le contrôle et que Lee tente de le retenir ?  
Gaara a une maîtrise absolue sur le sable, mais parfois, si on le prend par surprise, ses réactions peuvent être imprévisibles… Cinq heures de sommeil en tout et pour tout en vingt-trois ans ont ce genre d’impact sur les gens… Gaara n’est peut-être plus un psychopathe instable, mais il n’en apprécie pas les foules pour autant… et si quelque chose a déclenché chez lui une réaction instinctive – c'est-à-dire potentiellement mortelle - alors Lee s’est très certainement mis entre les civiles et lui…  
 _Merde, merde et merde…_

Mais lorsqu’il a atteint la salle de garde des Jounins où Lee a traîné Gaara pour le distraire entre deux rendez-vous officiels, ce n’était pas le spectacle de dévastation auquel il s’était préparé qui l’attendait.  
Oh, c’en était un quand même, mais le bâtiment n’était pas ravagé par le sable et les éventuelles mares de sang là où le sarcophage des sables se serait refermés étaient bel et bien absentes. Mieux, le bâtiment était encore debout !  
Et pas de trace de sable.

Au moment où Naruto soupirait de soulagement, un bolide vert traversa le mur, laissant un trou de deux fois la taille d’un homme, et rebondit en un salto arrière parfait avant de s’immobiliser la tête en bas, en équilibre sur un bras.  
« Lee ?  
\- Il ne t’entend pas. »  
Impassible, Gaara a enjambé les débris du trou pour rejoindre Naruto à l’air libre, le sable ondulant sauvagement autour de lui. Il portait son habituel manteau long lie de vin, mais avait abandonné la gourde à la tour de l’Hokage.  
« Hokage-sama ! » L’un des jounins qui avaient accompagné Lee et Gaara se précipita en boitillant un peu. «Lee-san est devenu fou, il s’est mis à attaquer tout le monde… C’était incroyable, je n’avais jamais vu une telle vitesse… Si Kazekage–sama n’avait pas été là… »  
Naruto a jeté un coup d’œil par le trou et aperçu deux tables et un banc proprement fracassés -sans parler du mur porteur qui avait l’air en bien mauvais état… De l’autre côté de la pièce un second jounin s’extrayait des décombre d’une armoire de chêne littéralement démantelée et un troisième émergeait du stigmate d’impact déformant le mur opposé.  
« Personne n’est blessé ?  
\- Rien de grave, Monsieur.  
\- Et aucun d’entre vous n’a essayé de l’arrêter ?  
\- Il était trop rapide, Monsieur… Et quand nous avons voulu utiliser des jutsu… Hé bien… Gaara-sama a… promis de tuer personnellement celui qui blesserait Lee-san. »  
Naruto jeta un regard à Gaara qui, toujours impassible et immobile fixait Lee, puis au jounin en vert qui effectuait une danse incertaine et vacillante, incroyablement rapide, qui ressemblait vaguement au kata du dragon. A la différence que si on y regardait de près, ça ne ressemblait en fait à rien de connu.

Gaara prenait la protection de ses précieuses personnes très au sérieux. Et il était peut-être Kage, mais des traits de son ancienne personnalité lui était resté un manque total de tact et d’embarras : quand il pensait quelque chose, il l’exprimait de but en blanc avec une autorité inébranlable et un sens de l’humour totalement absent. (Les personnes susceptibles de plaisanter avec l’ancien Gaara du Désert avaient été inexistantes, et celles qui osaient le faire avec le _Kazekage_ Gaara n’étaient guère plus nombreuses. Nommément Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, Lee, et parfois, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître – qui aurait pu penser que le Mr ’j’ai-autant-d’expressions-qu’un-rocher’ avait un sens de l’humour ? - Sasuke. Ce n’était pas beaucoup, et ‘humour’ était encore un concept que Gaara avait un peu de mal à appréhender.)  
Et il ne faisait aucun doute dans l’esprit de Naruto qu’il aurait mis sa promesse à exécution si qui que ce soit avait blessé Lee.  
« Oh… heu… dans ce cas vous avez bien fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que je sais ce qu’a Gros Sourcils.  
Il rejoignit Gaara.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- …  
\- Vous avez bu quoi ?  
\- J’ai pris de l’eau, qu’il a insisté pour goûter avant, et lui a prit un jus de fruit. Tu penses qu’il aurait été drogué ? »  
Lee s’était laissé tomber et ronflait maintenant en plein milieu de la rue.  
« Heu… pas tout a fait. »  
Un tentacule de sable se matérialisa sous son nez, tenant une bouteille de jus d’orange vide. Naruto l’attrapa et la renifla d’un air méfiant.  
« C’est bien ce que je pensais… ce n’est certainement pas de l’orange. Un des jounins a dû se faire un cocktail et laissé la bouteille. Gros Sourcils a tout bu ?  
\- Cul sec. Tu le connais. »  
Lee avalait son jus de fruit de la même manière qu’il faisait tout le reste : avec un enthousiasme débordant, comme s’il s’agissait du concours de celui qui ingurgiterait le plus de millilitres de nectar d’orange à la seconde (et si je perd je ferais 500 pompes sur un bras…). Le temps qu’il réalise que quelque chose n’allait pas dans le goût il devait avoir fini la bouteille…  
« Mince… on est vraiment dans la mouise… »

Lee se redressa soudain et sembla réaliser la présence de Naruto. Dans un mouvement fulgurant il se porta face à lui, les yeux dans le vague mais toute trace de somnolence disparue.  
« Naruto-sama… hm... Hokage-kun… NARUTO ! Je te défie, nous allons mettre à l’épreuve la Vaillance du Printemps de notre Vie dans un combat Viril !  
\- Heu… pas maintenant Lee…  
\- Re- refuser un défit amical n’est pas digne de l’Hokage ! En Garde ! »  
Et avant que Naruto ait pu faire le moindre geste, un coup de pied tournant l’atteignit en plein ventre et l’envoya voler. Un jounin se précipita entre lui et le mur pour amortir sa chute dix mètres plus loin, mais l’Hokage disparut en fumée entre ses doigts gantés.  
Une douzaine de clones apparurent en cercle irrégulier autour de Lee qui semblait de nouveau reparti pour le pays des rêves, et l’un d’eux arrêta les anbu qui se ruaient comme un seul homme sur celui qui osait frapper l’Hokage.  
« Ne vous en mêlez pas, je ne veux pas de blessés inutiles.  
\- Mais, Hoka-…  
\- C’est un ordre.  
\- … Bien Hokage-sama. »

Les clones se jetèrent d’un commun accord sur Lee avec un cri guerrier repris douze fois, mais il n’était plus là. D’un mouvement tanguant, les yeux toujours mi clos, il esquiva d’une impulsion fluide la rafale de coups, fit deux ou trois mouvements difficilement discernables, se plia dans une position physiquement impossible, et trois clones distants d’une dizaine de mètres explosèrent presque simultanément.  
« YAHAA ! LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE VAINCRA ! »  
Regarder Lee bouger était quelque chose de fascinant, il y avait dans chacun de ses gestes une économie, une maîtrise totale et en même temps une sensations de force affleurante qui ne manquait pas d’impressionner Naruto à chaque fois qu’il le voyait combattre. Quand il utilisait le Poing Ivre, l’impression de maîtrise disparaissait un peu et ses mouvements se faisaient étranges, instinctifs et pourtant gracieux dans la manière dont ils donnaient la sensation que chaque muscle faisait exactement ce qu’il devait faire…

Tandis qu’une poignée supplémentaire de clones se faisaient pulvériser et qu’une demi douzaine apparaissaient en renfort, le Naruto qui avait arrêté les anbu rejoignit Gaara.  
Ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard du combat – ou plutôt de Lee en train de faire une hécatombe de clones - mais le blond répondit quand même à la question silencieuse.  
« Gros Sourcils ne tient pas très bien l’alcool… » Il avait l’air ennuyé. « C’est galère, la dernière fois il a à peine bu une gorgée, et il m’a fallu soixante clones pour le maîtriser pendant que Neji scellait ses tenketsu…"  
Si les coups de Lee genin de treize ans étaient d’une vitesse et d’une force hallucinantes, le même jounin de vingt-trois ans était tout simplement terrifiant et l’arrêter sans être obligé de lui casser les deux jambes – et encore, pas sûr que ce soit suffisant - relevait du défit quasiment insurmontable. Alors s’il était en mode Poing Ivre…  
Gaara tourna finalement la tête vers Naruto.  
« Neji est en mission n’est-ce pas ? »

Mais Naruto ne l’écoutait plus. Il se contenter de le fixer, la bouche tellement béante qu’on pouvait voir son intérieur jusqu’aux doigts de pied et son doigt tremblant était pointé sur le visage de Gaara.  
« Tu…tu… il… IL T’A FRAPPE ! »  
Le Kazekage passa deux doigts sur la marque violacée qui virait au jaune sous son œil droit. Il avait l’air pensif et un peu perplexe.

Oui, Lee l’avait frappé, tellement vite que ni ses réflexes ni le sable n’avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait été pris par surprise. Naruto ricana un peu.  
« _Wow_ , Gros Sourcils va être MORTIFIE quand il se réveillera… » Il se rapprocha de Gaara et fixa attentivement l’œil au beurre noir avec de grands yeux bleus tout surpris. Il avait l’air de se retenir de tâter pour vérifier qu’il était réel. « Heu… ça fait mal ? »  
L’expression pensive ne quitta pas le visage de Gaara, mais une quintuple détonation l’empêcha de répondre : cinq clones venaient de se désintégrer et Lee interrompit sa partie de saute mouton sur la tête des Naruto restants qui fulminaient des chapelets d’insultes. Son expression était soudain concentrée et le jeune Hokage eut a peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les derniers clones étaient pulvérisés par le jounin, et Gaara et lui n’eurent que le temps de sauter chacun d’un côté pour éviter la tornade verte qui fondit sur eux.

Le schéma des mouvements de Lee était complètement aléatoire, et bien qu’il semble à tout moment sur le point de trébucher, chaque coup aurait été suffisant pour rompre des os de n’importe qui de normal.  
Le sable s’interposa entre Gaara et Lee – et se fissura sous l’impact - et le Kazekage dû se résoudre à faire un pas de côté pour éviter l’assaut suivant avant de commencer à malaxer le chakra d’un jutsu complexe.  
Le sable se dressa et les barreaux d’une cage se matérialisèrent autour de Lee qui poussa un beuglement enthousiaste et se jeta contre la paroi de sable. Des fragments volèrent et Gaara recommença à modeler du chakra pour renforcer la structure, mais avant qu’il n’ai fini les sceaux, un coup, deux coups, et Lee était de nouveau libre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, tourbillonnant de plus belle.  
« Wow, bel essai ! Tu ne m’avais jamais montré celui là », cria Naruto depuis la bordure. « Mais pas de chance… Tu veux un coup de main ou tu t’en occupes tout seul ? »  
Un minuscule sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Gaara.  
« Seul.  
\- OK ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances masochistes ! »

Naruto était maintenant perché sur un toit, avec l’expression ravie d’un spectateur qui va assister à un bon match, et le nombre de ninjas attirés par le combat augmentait de manière régulière. Un cercle distendu de jounins et de chuunins se formait autour du ring improvisé, et l’argent commençait à circuler discrètement.  
Soudain un clone de sable jaillit du sol comme un champignon à côté de Naruto, manquant de le faire dégringoler de son perchoir et causant un reflux surpris des ninjas s’estimant tout a coup un peu trop près.  
Cela stupéfiait toujours autant Gaara de voir à quel point il était facile de prendre Naruto par surprise alors qu’il était sans l’ombre d’un doute l’un des ninjas les plus puissant des cinq pays… Et cela l’amusait également toujours autant, même s’il n’en laissait rien paraître.  
Tandis qu’en contrebas Gaara essayait placidement d’immobiliser Lee sans le blesser, le clone, raide comme la justice, tourna ses yeux de sable vers le Kage en orange.  
« Venant de la part de quelqu’un qui se bat régulièrement avec Sasuke jusqu’à ce que ni l’un ni l’autre n’aient plus la force de se traîner jusqu’à l’hôpital le plus proche, je trouve ces paroles étranges… », fit-il remarquer en plissant ses yeux cernés de sable plus foncé.  
Naruto rit un peu en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ce qui eut pour unique effet de les ébouriffer un peu plus.  
« Non, non… Sasuke-bâtard et moi c’est différent…  
\- … »

Lee avait entrepris de se rapprocher de Gaara – ou peut-être s’amusait il simplement à passer au travers du plus grand nombre de parois de sable possible avant que la résistance et le frottement ne l’arrêtent.  
Le ninja aux cheveux roux restaient de marbre au milieu du chaos de sable et de traînées vertes, mais Naruto était à peu près certain que s’il descendait pour y regarder de plus près, les yeux de Gaara souriaient.  
Lee bondissait de plus belle en lâchant des clameurs à la gloire de la Force de la Jeunesse.  
« Au moins y’en a un qui s’amuse… »  
Et soudain Lee fut aux côtés du Kazekage, le bras autour de son épaule et le regard plus vague que jamais. Le sable se rua sur le jounin en spantex vert, mais Gaara le retint à quelques centimètres de la figure de Lee, qui semblait n’avoir absolument pas remarqué que sa vie avait été à deux doigts d’une fin aussi brutale que sanglante.  
« Tes… tes cheveux sentent bon, Gaara-kun ! » proclama-t-il soudain d’une voix forte. « Presque autant que ceux de Sakura-chan ! »

Immédiatement un silence de mort s’abattit sur la foule. Genma manque d’avaler son sembon et se figea en pleine transaction, billets encore en main. Le seul bruit à rompre le silence fut le gloussement étouffé de Naruto, suivit du son peu distingué de sa chute quand l’hilarité eut raison de son sens de l’équilibre et le délogea de son perchoir.  
« Oh… mon… Dieu… » parvint-il à balbutier entre deux hurlements de rire.  
Lee était cramponné à Gaara, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, et l’homme le plus puissant de Suna était figé, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Au-dessus de Naruto le clone soudainement abandonné ressemblait à une statut de pierre se désagrégeant en vitesse accélérée.

Après un long moment pendant lequel ne fut audible que Naruto occupé à essayer de ne pas s’étrangler de rire, Gaara fini par cligner des yeux, signe que contre tout apparence son cerveau n’avait pas cessé de fonctionner sous le choc.  
« Je suppose que c’est un compliment ? »  
Il avait l’air déstabilisé, un tout petit peu, mais c’était invisible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.  
« Dans ce cas je t’en remercie. »  
Lee sourit un peu plus – c’était possible ? - et appliqua une grande claque pleine de Fougue et d’Amitié dans le dos de Gaara avant de bondir au loin et de reprendre sa danse improbable pour échapper au sable qui essayait de le maintenir.  
Naruto se redressa un peu et arracha son visage du sol pour se pousser en position assise, d’où il reprit son observation de la suite des évènements. Les anbu s’étaient silencieusement redéployés autour de leur leader qui essuya une larme d’hilarité en riant sans bruit.  
« Gros Sourcils va être _TELLEMENT_ mortifié quand il se réveillera… » gloussa-t-il pour lui-même.  
« Sans compter ce que va dire Sakura… », ajouta une voix derrière lui.

Du coin de l’œil il vit l’un des anbu esquisser un geste d’attaque avant d’identifier l’intrus.  
« Oui, ça aussi… » Il ricana. « Gros Sourcils va dormir une semaine sur le canapé après ça… »  
Rire silencieux.  
« Effectivement. Je suppose que Gaara n’a pas besoin d’aide ?  
\- Pas si tu tiens à ta tête et que tu veux encore pouvoir attirer ton harem de fangirls… Et puis Gros Sourcils est trop rapide même pour toi… Qu’est ce que tu pourrais faire à part Chidoriser à tord et à travers ?  
\- Hmf… »  
Naruto pouvait sentir le regard noir de Sasuke peser sur son dos, mais il l’ignora avec une aisance née de l’habitude. Quand aux anbus, ils avaient depuis longtemps apprit que se mettre entre les deux était non seulement complètement inutile, mais aussi un très mauvais calcul.  
« Imbécile, tu comptes nettoyer le sol encore longtemps ? »  
Naruto attrapa la main tendue de Sasuke et se remit debout avant de reprendre son observation du combat qui n’en était pas vraiment un – Gaara n’avait jamais vraiment _attaqué.._.

Le rythme de Lee avait ralenti : il était de nouveau visible lorsqu’il se déplaçait, mais ses mouvements restaient complètement imprévisibles, défiant toute logique. Gaara, quant à lui, avait visiblement changé de stratégie : plutôt que d’essayer à tout prix d’immobiliser le jounin divaguant, il se contentait de le distraire, de garder son attention pour éviter qu’il n’aille blesser quelqu’un ou qu’il ne détruise un nouveau bâtiment.  
Sasuke émit un reniflement amusé.  
« Il prend son temps… Il aurait pu l’attraper deux fois déjà… »  
Naruto haussa les épaules, même lui avait parfois du mal à savoir ce qui ce passait dans la tête de Gaara. Et de toute manière la Chasse au Lee touchait à sa fin : les mouvements du Fauve Azur de Konoha se faisaient de moins en moins vifs et ses figures acrobatiques perdaient de leur ampleur. Soudain il s’immobilisa à une dizaine de mètres de Gaara.  
« Je suis… fatigué… »  
Et sur ces mots prophétiques il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans la poussière, et se mit à ronfler comme un bienheureux.

« C’est fini ? »  
Naruto tendait la tête comme un jeune chien qui se demande s’il est judicieux de donner un coup de patte dans le hérisson, juste pour voir si après dix minutes d’observation méfiante il pique encore.  
« On dirait bien. »  
Gaara s’approcha de Lee, et voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait plus, le chargea sur son épaule sans prêter la moindre attention au fait que le jounin faisait au bas mot une tête et demi et au moins vingts kilos de plus que lui.  
Il s’arrêta devant Naruto et Sasuke.  
« Je le ramène chez lui.  
\- Ok, Sakura n’est pas là, assures toi de désactiver le piège explosif de la fenêtre avant de rentrer, il est vicieux.  
\- Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce qu’il t’a explosé à la tête la dernière fois que n’importe quel autre ninja digne de ce nom est incapable de le désamorcer… »  
Avec une réaction incroyablement mature digne de son rang d’Hokage, Naruto tira la langue à Sasuke avant d’agiter la main vers Gaara qui était déjà repartit.  
« On se verra tout à l’heure ! » Puis, en direction des jounins qui commençaient à s’éparpiller. « Genma ! Je suis certain que la fondation pour les orphelins de Konoha appréciera le don généreux de tout cet argent qui vient d’apparaître dans ta poche droite… »  
Le jounin au sembon eut une expression misérable « Aaa… Mais Hokage-sama…  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Gros Sourcils serait ravi d’apprendre que des paris ont été pris… sauf évidement s’ils servent à alimenter une œuvre caritative… »  
Genma sembla de nouveau sur le point de protester, avant de croiser l’expression tout à fait sérieuse de son Kage…  
« …A vos ordres, Hokage-sama, » soupira-t-il finalement avant de disparaître par-dessus les toits en compagnie de Raidou.

« BIEN ! Voilà qui est fait ! » Naruto s’étira comme un chat et cala ses deux mains derrière sa nuque avec un sourire vulpin. « Mais c’est Gaara qui a eu tout le fun… », ajouta-il avec une moue enfantine.  
Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.  
« Tu es si pressé que ça de mordre la poussière ? Gaara avait peut être raison pour les tendances masochistes…  
\- Tu plaisantes ?  C’est toi qui vas mordre la poussière, tu vas voir ça ! »  
Le sourire s’élargit.  
« Quand tu veux, Imbécile… »

\---

  
Fin

\----


End file.
